


Act Your Age

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Ed Sheeran (Musician), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby!Louis, Chaptered, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Zayn, Dom/sub, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Infantilism, M/M, Maybe some angst, Nonsexual Ageplay, Overuse of italics, Reality, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, WIP, bigbrother!Niall - Freeform, daddy!Liam, daddy!harry, daddy!niall, daily updates, nappies, time outs, toddler!Niall
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis ostatnio zachowuję się zbyt bezczelnie. Harry, z pomocą reszty kumpli z zespołu podejmuje decyzję o leczeniu Louisa dokładnie tak, jak się zachowuje.</p><p>—</p><p>Albo, samo-pobłażliwy fic, gdzie Harry umieszcza Louisa z powrotem w pieluchach, za zachowywanie się jak dziecko zbyt wiele razy i całą piątką tworzą jedną wielką, szczęśliwą rodzinkę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. |1| Plan F

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Act Your Age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895013) by [5_Seconds_of_Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Seconds_of_Summer/pseuds/5_Seconds_of_Summer). 



> Cóż, kochani… ponieważ skończyliśmy z CICCBHTTS, to musiałam wrócić z czymś nowym… więc oto jest!!!! Mam nadzieję, że pokochacie to opowiadanie tak jak ja i będziecie wspierać mnie tak samo jak przy poprzednim tłumaczeniu :)

Louis ostatnio zachowywał się naprawdę bezczelnie. Nie w ten słodki-czasem-zabawny sposób, bardziej w ten jestem-suką sposób. Harry, będąc dobrym chłopakiem, którym jest, nie wie, jak mu to powiedzieć. Chciałby usiąść i powiedzieć mu twarzą w twarz, że musi troszeczkę stonować, albo chociaż mieć odwagę coś mu powiedzieć, ale Harry nie ma odwagi, żeby zrobić cokolwiek z tych rzeczy, co prowadzi do jego Planu B.

W porządku, więc może to nie do końca jest jego Plan B. Tak jakby to był Plan F. Jednak Harry nie wiedział, jak wykonać Pany od A do E. Harry natrafił na Plan B w internecie jednego dnia. To była noc po koncercie, gdy Louis miał małą awarię za sceną po koncercie, mówiąc Liamowi, żeby “poszedł się pieprzyć”, kiedy Liam próbował mu pomóc i odpocząć. Louis pierwszy brał prysznic tamtej nocy, więc Harry spróbował znaleźć jakąś pomoc w internecie.

Nie bardzo mu się udało za pierwszym razem, albo ogólnie. W końcu próbował szukać “wybuchowi dorośli” w wyszukiwarce Google ostatkami sił. Naprawdę nie spodziewał się czegoś znaleźć, dopóki tego nie zrobił. Ten nowy, ciekawy pomysł nazywał się ‘Wiekowa Gra”. Oczywiście, Harry miał pewne przypuszczenia, w oparciu o nazwę, ale zagłębił się dalej w swoje - badania…? - jasne, czemu nie. Było wiele różnych rodzajów tej gry, ale Harry nie był nimi zainteresowany. Skoncentrował się na określonym typie, gdzie pieluszki, były używane jako metody karania. Nie w ‘Chcę je wykorzystać, żeby cię upokorzyć’ sposób, ale w bardziej ‘Mam zamiar traktować cię na tyle, na ile lat się zachowujesz’ sposób. Harry chciał szukać dalej, ale Louis wyszedł z łazienki, zanim mógł to zrobić.

Po tym, Harry zapomniał o tym sposobie na tydzień, przez nieustanne koncertowanie i udzielanie wywiadów. Jednak po dzisiejszym koncercie, Louis znowu się wkurzył. Teraz, Harry rozumie, co dzieje się z jednym z jego kolegów z zespołu, ponieważ przebywanie w trasie w tymi samymi czterema chłopakami, przez cztery miesiące bez końca może być wyczerpujące. Wszystkim czasami zdarzają się sprzeczki. Zazwyczaj są bezbolesne i szybko przechodzą. Jednak dzisiaj, Louis postanowił nakrzyczeć na jednego z członków ich zespołu. Można powiedzieć, że wszyscy czterej byli nim rozczarowani, nie tylko Harry.

To jest właśnie powód, dla którego Harry wymyka się ze swojego pokoju, po tym, jak Louis poszedł spać, żeby porozmawiać z resztą. Napisał do nich kilka minut temu, więc wszyscy mieli spotkać się w pokoju Zayna. Harry wszedł do pokoju, znajdując Zayna i Liama, leżących na łóżku, podczas gdy Niall siedział na kanapie. Harry szybko zajął miejsce obok Nialla i odwrócił się do pozostałych.

\- Myślę, że wszyscy się zgodzimy, że dzisiejsze zachowanie Louisa było niewybaczalne. Wiem, że Louis robi złe rzeczy ze stresu, ale ta trasa wydaje się być jego punktem zwrotnym. Wiem, że powinienem mieć lepszy powód w głowie, dlaczego tutaj jesteśmy i mam, ale tak naprawdę po prostu chcę z powrotem mojego Louisa. - Harry mówi szybciej niż zwykle. Niall klepie pocieszająco jego kolano. - Chciałem, żebyście dali mi radę na temat czegoś. - Harry dodaje, nawet nie próbując tego uniknąć.

\- Natknąłem się na to w internecie, pewnego dnia. Trochę tam tego jest, tak myślę, ale tak. Tak, czy siak, to nazywa się ‘Wiekowa Gra’ - Harry mówi. Zayn otwiera oczy w szoku,kiedy Liam po prostu spogląda na niego pustym wzrokiem. Harry nie może zobaczyć twarzy Niall w tej chwili, ale ręka napina się w miejscu, gdzie spoczywa na kolanie Harry’ego. Harry kontynuuje tak czy siak. - Jest dużo rodzai - nie wiem na pewno, nie patrzyłem na to długo - ale w zasadzie to sprowadza się do zachowywania się na inny wiek, zwykle młodszy.

\- Jest tam specyficzny rodzaj, którego szukałem, nie? To rodzaj kary…? Uczymy ich, jak mają się zachowywać. Louis zachowuje się jak dziecko, więc będziemy go tak traktować, jak dziecko. Wiem, to trochę dziwne. Nie jestem nawet tego pewien i sposobu, w jaki to zrobimy, ale chciałem dowiedzieć się, co o tym myślicie, zanim zrobię coś głupiego. - Harry kończy.

Harry nie jest do końca zaskoczony, gdy Liam przemawia jako pierwszy i wydaje się być najspokojniejszy w takich sytuacjach, jak ta. - Tak, jak, mamy zamiar założyć mu pieluszki? - Liam pyta.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. To zależy, jak daleko chcemy się posunąć itp. Niekoniecznie musimy iść tak daleko. Możemy po prostu dać mu limity czasowe, czy coś, jak dla malucha. Plus, to jest mój głupi pomysł, więc nie proszę was, żebyście coś w nim zmieniali, czy coś takiego. Będę szczery, czytałem historie, gdzie ludzie szli na całość. Umieszczali ich w pieluszkach, kazali im jeść jedzenie dla dzieli, pozwalali im tylko się bawić i oglądać rzeczy dla dzieci. Czytałem też kilka historii, w których po prostu dawali im klapsy, co jakiś czas, żeby utrzymać je w ryzach. I tak naprawdę nie zastanawiałem się, co byśmy zrobili, bo najpierw chciałem się dowiedzieć, co o tym sądzicie.

Więc wiecie, po prostu chciałem wiedzieć, co robić, ale nie wiem. Wiem, że w głębi duszy byłbym w stanie zrobić wszystko na własną rękę, ale tak naprawdę nie mogę. Dlatego chciałem najpierw z wami porozmawiać i dowiedzieć się, czy jesteście w stanie mi pomóc, nawet jeśli to będziecie to tolerowali, nie uczestnicząc w tym. Ja po prostu - Kocham Louisa. Nie lubię pocieszania was, albo naszej załogi, jak w ostatnim miesiącu, tak więc. - To jest moment, w którym Harry czuje łzy na swoich policzkach, ale słowa wciąż wypływają z jego ust. - Po prostu, co o tym sądzicie?


	2. |2| Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Madzgi: Witam w nowym tłumaczeniu! Wybaczcie, że tak długo zajęło mi przetłumaczenie tak krótkiego tekstu, ale po prostu skończyły mi się ferie i nauczyciele poszaleli z pracami domowymi, kartkówkami i sprawdzianami. Postaram się czwarty rozdział przetłumaczyć szybciej, chociaż nic nie obiecuję, bo przede mną wizja kolejnych sprawdzianów. Miłego czytania!

\- Myślę, że nie powinniśmy podejmować pochopnych decyzji. - upomina się Zayn. - To drastycznie zmieni jego życie. To drastycznie zmieni nasze życia. Jeśli cofniemy go do bycia dzieckiem, będziemy odpowiedzialni za to, żeby robić dla niego wszystko. Karmić go, przebierać, bawić się z nim cały czas. To będzie angażowało wiele czasu. Plus, musimy pamiętać, że Louis ma obowiązki. Nie możemy po prostu cofnąć go do punktu, gdzie nie mógł robić niczego.

\- On nie może po prostu, na przykład, zniknąć. Jego mama zacznie się martwić gdzie się podział, to na początek. Musimy się też upewnić, że nie pozostanie w stanie cofnięcia. Mam wrażenie jakbyście w ogóle nie myśleli o konsekwencjach, które idą za tym wszystkim. - kończy Zayn, jako ten rozsądny.

\- Nie możemy też niczego nie robić! - zaskakująco zaznacza Niall. - Teraz jest najgorszy od czasu kiedy zaczęliśmy współpracować. Dziś nakrzyczał na Paula. Paula! Od kiedy pozwalamy członkom tego zespołu krzyczeć na ludzi z załogi? Jestem z Harrym, jeśli o to chodzi. Musimy coś zrobić! - Niall nigdy się nie denerwował, więc jego upomnienia powiedziane w ten sposób, pozwalają Zaynowi i Liamowi zobaczyć wszystko w innym świetle.

\- Możemy coś zrobić, ale czy nie sądzicie, że to zachodzi trochę za daleko? - pyta Liam po krótkiej ciszy, pozwalając słowom Nialla opaść. - Dlaczego po prostu nie posadzimy go i nie porozmawiamy z nim jak zespół? Może jeśli zobaczy nas wszystkich razem, przestanie.

Harry patrzy na niego z niedowierzeniem.

\- W jaki sposób to będzie się różniło od tego, co robiliśmy przez ostatnie parę miesięcy? Jasne, nigdy nie przyszliśmy razem i nie usadziliśmy go każąc słuchać, ale każdy z nas w takim samym stopniu próbował z nim o tym porozmawiać. Jeśli zmusimy go do rozmowy z nami, całą czwórką, pomyśli, że naskakujemy na niego i zacznie separować się od nas. Nie chcę żeby to zrobił, nie bardziej niż robi to teraz. Nie pozwalam na to, nie.

\- Uspokój się, Hazz. - mówi Niall, znów zaczynając masować jego nogę małymi, płynnymi kółkami. - Będzie dobrze. Z Louisem będzie dobrze. Tym razem popieram Harry’ego, chłopcy. Jeśli nie możecie wyjść z propozycją lepszego pomysłu. Nie możemy pozwolić Louisowi na robienie tego. To niszczy jego relacje z Paulem, Harrym, nami, ze wszystkimi. To jeszcze się nie stało, ale Louis niedługo się załamie. Wszyscy mamy takie odczucie, nie? Zróbmy coś z tym, jesteśmy mu to winni. To Louis. Jeśli nie będziemy pomagać sobie nawzajem, jak zamierzamy przetrwać kolejne sześć lat? No dalej, panienki.

\- Dlaczego przynajmniej nie spróbujemy czegoś trochę mniej ekstremalnego? - pyta Liam, naprawdę próbując ich w to wciągnąć. - Powiedziałeś, że Louis poczuje się osaczony, jeśli wszyscy naraz będziemy chcieli z nim porozmawiać, a nie sądzisz, że poczuje się osaczony, jeśli wsadzimy go w pieluchy? To Louis. On zetnie nam wszystkim głowy.

\- Jestem otwarty na każdy pomysł jaki masz, Liam. - oznajmia Harry z twarzą pozbawioną wyrazu. - Nie sądzisz, że próbowałem poszukać innych rozwiązań? Rozmawianie z nim nie działa. Nie rozmawianie nie działa. Odmawianie seksu nie zadziałało. Może to ja. - stwierdza Harry, a histeria wdziera się do jego głosu. - Może on po prostu nie wie jak skonfrontować mnie z faktem, że już dłużej nie chce ze mną być. Lo-

\- Wiesz, że on Cię kocha, Harry. - mówi Zayn, z powodzeniem zamykając Harry’emu usta. - Nie rezygnuj z niego. Kochasz go, on kocha ciebie. Nie dyskutujemy o tym. Odmawiam omawiania kwestii uczuć mojego przyjaciela w stosunku do ciebie, ponieważ są one rażąco oczywiste.

Choć słowa brzmiały niemal groźnie, uspokoiły Harry’ego.- Więc dlaczego nie chce uprawiać ze mną seksu?- pyta nadąsany.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dyskutujemy o waszym życiu seksualnym - mówi Liam. - Spójrz, Harry, może wy dwaj po prostu wyszliście ze swojej fazy miesiąca miodowego, co? Mogliście po prostu uprawiać seks, trzy albo cztery razy dziennie, przez tak długi czas, aż zaczęło być to za dużo. Może to przez te koncerty, które mamy codziennie, to zdaje się go nieco dołować. Nie wiesz jaka jest przyczyna, ale on cię kocha. Mówi ci to cały czas!

\- Mówił. Nie słyszałem żeby mi to mówił od poniedziałku! - ciągnie Harry z irytacją.

\- Harry, jest wtorek.- oponuje Niall, posyłając mu dziwne spojrzenie.

\- Właśnie! Nie mówił mi, że mnie kocha przez cały dzień!

\- Dziś był przebudzony tylko przez jakąś godzinę. Wróciliśmy godzinę temu. Zakładam, że po prostu chce mu się spać, tak?

\- Cóż, tak! O to chodzi! Kiedy wcześniej chodziliśmy do łóżka bez mówienia sobie, że kochamy się nawzajem?

\- Zgaduję, że tego dnia, kiedy wcześniej wcale się z niego nie ruszyliście.

\- No… tak, ale to nieważne. Oddaliliśmy się od siebie.

\- Co właśnie powiedziałem? - wykrzykuje Zayn. - Nie omawiamy miłości Louisa do ciebie. Teraz, co do sprawy z regresją. Myślę, że poczekamy dzień, żeby zobaczyć czy Liamowi i mnie uda znaleźć się lepszy pomysł. Jeśli się nie uda, sądzę, że zgodzę się z tym, choć niechętnie. Jednak chcę tego, co najlepsze dla Louisa, więc cokolwiek będziecie potrzebować bym zrobił - zrobię to.

\- Naprawdę myślę, że powinniśmy poczekać z faktycznym zaczęciem czegokolwiek przed następnym tygodniem, kiedy będziemy mieli pięć pełnych dni wolnego przed kolejnym koncertem. Dzięki temu możemy dać Louisowi - i nam na tę sprawę - stosowny czas na oswojenie się z nowymi zmianami, zanim znów pochłonie nas trasa na kolejny miesiąc. - sugeruje Zayn.

\- Brzmi uczciwie. - ustępuje Liam. - Sądzę, że również w to wchodzę, jeśli do tego dojdzie. Jednak definitywnie powinniśmy zaczekać do następnego tygodnia. Widzicie w tym sens, prawda?

Harry widzi, więc zgadza się z nimi, zanim nie decydują, że czas iść do łóżek*. Wczołguje się z powrotem do łóżka z Louisem i jest przyjemnie zaskoczony, kiedy ten odwraca się i wtula w jego bok. Harry wzdycha i zamyka oczy, pozwalając dosięgnąć się snowi.  
__________________________

*zanim nie decydują, że czas iść do łóżek- W oryginale autorka użyła sformułowania „Harry does, so he agrees with them before calling it a night.”, które jest idiomem, dlatego zdecydowałam się przetłumaczyć to w ten sposób


	3. |3| Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Najny: Hello, kochani! Wiem, że to na razie nie jest zbytnio wciągające, ale będzie, możecie być tego pewni, to jedno z najbardziej emocjonalnych, pięknych, dramatycznych i słodkich ff na całym świecie, więc nie zrażajcie się, proszę <3
> 
> PS. Później jeszcze będziecie nas pospieszać z tłumaczeniem, mówię wam ;P

Następnej nocy ponownie spotykają się czwórką w pokoju Zayna i Liama, po tym, jak Louis idzie spać. Jednak tym razem Louis powiedział mu, że go kocha. Harry idzie do pokoju obok, gdzie jest Liam i Zayn. Nialla jeszcze nie ma, ale powinien być niedługo, prawdopodobnie przebiera się w swój dres na noc. Harry utwierdził się w tym przekonaniu, kiedy Niall wszedł do pokoju chwilę później w swoich szarych spodniach dresowych i białym podkoszulku, siadając obok Harry'ego na kanapie.

\- Jakieś świetne pomysły? - Harry pyta, od razu przechodząc do rzeczy. Odwraca się, spoglądając na Liama i Zayna w jednym łóżku, czekając na odpowiedź. Oboje patrzą na siebie, porozumiewając się w ciszy, zanim nie wzdychają. Odwracają się do Harry'ego i Nialla, którzy siedzą razem na kanapie. Niall odwrócił się, więc jego głowa spoczywała na kolanach Harry'ego i przyciągnął kolana do piersi.

\- Nie. Wymyśliłem kilka głupich, - Liam mówi szczerze, - ale nikt nie będzie mógł pracować, nawet ja to wiem. Myślałem o tym, żeby porozmawiać z Paulem, od kiedy był tym, na którego Louis krzyczał, tak? Niech będzie jak "Przeszkadza mi, kiedy na mnie krzyczysz, Louis, musisz przystopować, co jest nie tak?" Nawet, jeśli wiem, że Louis tego dobrze nie zniesie. Oczywiście, będzie czuł się źle, ale nic z tym nie zrobi. Tak, czy siak, nic nie mam, Zayn?

\- Nic nie mam, ale szczerze. Myślałem o twojej propozycji, Haz. Plus, trochę o tym czytałem w internecie. Nie sądzę, że to będzie takie złe, jak nam się wydaje. Wygląda na to, że wiele z tych rzeczy, jak czytałem, rodzice wykorzystują na nastolatkach, sprawiając, że to jest dobre. Pierwsza rzecz, jaką czytałem, mówiła, że oni nawet zaczynają to lubić, bo to sposób na odreagowanie stresu. Jak, każdego dnia, mogą wrócić z pracy do domu, po stresującym dniu pracy, a tam będzie ktoś, kto będzie decydował za nich. Będą musieli się tylko martwić o to, którą zabawką chcą się pobawić.

\- Wiele też mówi, że ich dzieci, czy mężowie, czy nawet żony, wchodzą w coś w stylu przestrzeni umysłowej, gdzie zachowują się młodziej, a później muszą z niej wyjść i wrócić do pracy, lub czegoś ważnego. Ale, co jest najgorsze z wszystkiego, Louis może nie polubić tego i będziemy musieli przestać.

\- Tak, - Harry mówi szybko. - Albo obwini mnie i mnie znienawidzi.

\- Harry, on cię nie obwini. On. Cię. Kocha. Jeśli tego nie widzisz, to znaczy, że ty masz problem. A w tej chwili próbujemy zająć się problemem Louisa. - Zayn mówi i brzmi to tak, jakby mówił to po raz n-ty.

\- Masz rację, - Harry łagodnieje. - Więc, wszyscy zgadzamy się, że tego spróbujemy? - pyta ostatni raz, rozglądając się po pokoju na każdego z chłopców. Najpierw patrzy w dół na Nialla, który szybko kiwa głową. Szczerze, Harry nie jest zaskoczony, on też był na celowniku zeszłej nocy. Następnie odwraca się do Zayna, który szybko się zgadza. Szczerze, opierając się na jego małej przemowie, to nie było zaskakujące. Na końcu patrzy na Liama, wiedząc, że jest jedynym, który wciąż się nad tym zastanawia. Nagle, Harry czuje się winnym, pytając go jako ostatniego.

\- Myślę, że mamy dwa wyjścia, - Liam mówi, jak ojciec zespołu, za którego jest brany. - Albo to zadziała i Louis nie będzie taki nastrojowy jak był ostatnio, albo będzie taki nastrojowy, jaki był. Oczywiście, może być na nas zły przez trochę za proszenie go o robienie takiej poniżającej rzeczy, ale to przeboleje. Nie może być zły na swoich przyjaciół przez długi czas, no nie? Zwłaszcza, że widzimy się praktycznie codziennie. Prawdopodobnie spędzi resztę przerwy sam, a później wróci jak nowy. Cóż, wciąż prawdopodobnie będzie markotny, jak diabli, ale nie będzie nas nienawidzić. Nie za bardzo.

\- Tak, czy siak, to, co chcę powiedzieć, to to, że niechętnie w to wchodzę. Cokolwiek chcesz, żebym zrobił, Harry. Będę bawił się z nim w chowanego, karmił go, cholera, nawet zmieniał pieluszki, jeśli tego chcesz. Zgadzam się, po prostu chcę Louisa z powrotem, jeśli to jest droga do tego, dobrze. Jednak odmawiam zaczęcia do poniedziałku, jak zasugerował Zayn. Będziemy mieli czas na dostosowanie się do naszej pięciodniowej przerwy.

Harry zaczął uśmiechać się w połowie wypowiedzi Liama. Jest zadowolony, że wszyscy są z nim i wie, że nie będzie musiał robić tego sam. - Dziękuję, Li. - mówi szczerze. - Ja też się na to zgadzam. Nie zaczynamy do poniedziałku. Plus, najpierw będziemy musieli kupić kilka rzeczy przez internet. To nie tak, że będziemy mogli pójść do najbliższego sklepu i kupić pieluchy dla dorosłych, no nie? - Harry nawet nie czeka na odpowiedzi, zanim kontynuuje. - Nah, kupię dużo rzeczy online przez następne kilka dni, żeby się na to przygotować. Mam nadzieję, że Louis będzie otwarty na robienie tego przez pięć dni. Więc będziemy mogli zobaczyć, czy to jest coś, co powinniśmy kontynuować. To tak, jak mówiłeś wcześniej, to może nie wypalić, jeśli Louis nie będzie tego chciał, nawet troszeczkę. Więc wyo-

Liam ucina Harry'emu. - Więc cofamy go do etapu bobaska?

Harry daje sobie chwilę, żeby zebrać myśli. - Myślę, że to będzie dla niego najlepsze. Szperałem trochę w nocy. Szczerze mówiąc, nie sądzę, że po prostu stosowanie na niego time outu* coś z tym zrobi. Myślę, że musimy dać mu tak wiele rzeczy, jak to możliwe. Dodatkowo, jak powiedział Zayn, musimy pomóc mu wejść w tą część umysłu, to byłaby dobra droga do odreagowania stresu z całego dnia. Myślę, że to jest najbezpieczniejsze; albo robimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, albo nic, tak?

\- Myślę, że to ma sens, ale może, jeśli się nie zgodzi na tą całą dziecięcą rzecz, możemy spróbować time outu? Jakby to był Plan B? - Liam pyta.

\- Jasne, tak. Zacznijmy od dołu, żeby wypracować nasz sposób pracy, to w porządku dla wszystkich?

Wszyscy się zgadzają i ponownie Harry opuszcza pokój późno w nocy. tym razem idzie spać z trochę większym pocieszeniem. Ma nadzieję, że to zadziała - po prostu ma nadzieję, że Louis się zgodzi i chociaż spróbuje.

____________________________

* time out - to szeroko stosowana "metoda wychowawcza" polegająca na chwilowym odizolowaniu dziecka, które się „niewłaściwie” zachowuje bądź złamało jakąś zasadę, od jego opiekunów. 

Nazwa „time out” jest skrótem określenia „time out of positive reinforcement”, które oznacza: "czas bez pozytywnego wzmocnienia" – w tej sytuacji brak kontaktu z bliską osobą.

inf. x


	4. |4| Building Blocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Najny: Ten rozdział przetłumaczyła Madzga, skarby :D

Kolejne dni są dla Harry’ego stresujące. Zaczyna szukać różnych miejsc, gdzie można kupić dziecięce rzeczy przeznaczone dla dorosłych. Podczas gdy jest więcej takich miejsc niż Harry na początku myślał, że będzie, chłopak poszukuje także anonimowości. Nie chce po prostu podawać swojego adresu jakiemuś dziwakowi. Właśnie przez to Harry montuje skrzynkę na listy w lokalnym urzędzie pocztowym, za rogiem mieszkania jego i Louisa. Wiedza, że dziwnie będzie wyglądało kiedy zacznie przychodzić tam i odbierać te wszystkie rzeczy, pozostawia go z kolejnym problemem.

Na szczęście, Harry mógł zadzwonić do swojej mamy w środową noc i poprosić ją o odebranie przesyłki i podrzucenie jej później do mieszkania chłopców. Mimo, że jego mama miała parę pytań, z których większość odnosiła się do tego dlaczego ma odebrać pieluszki z poczty, zgodziła się, by to zrobić, ponieważ „Jestem twoją matką, będę cię wspierać czegokolwiek byś nie wybrał żeby zrobić - nawet jeśli tym czymś jest wpakowanie twojego chłopaka w pieluchy.”. Harry kocha swoją mamę.  
W następnych dniach Harry kupił to, czego potrzebował. Zdobył paczkę pięćdziesięciu pieluch, kilka butelek, smoczek, parę śliniaczków, kilka pajacyków* z zapięciami na kroczu, by ułatwić przewijanie. Podczas kupowania Harry zauważył wiele innych słodkich rzeczy, które chciał wziąć, ale wiedział, że na ten moment byłoby to zbyt wiele. Innego dnia. Harry nie miał pojęcia kiedy zaczął czekać z niecierpliwością na to wszystko, ale nagle miał nadzieję, że dni miną szybciej.

W ciągu następnych kilku dób Louis ma swoje dobre dni, tak samo jak i złe, ale Harry jest dziwnie zrelaksowany, wiedząc, że ma plan. Nie wścieka się na Louisa, kiedy ten pyskuje Niallowi albo kiedy nie dziękuje gotującym pracownikom. Nie wścieka się na Louisa, kiedy ten nie mówi mu „kocham cię” na dobranoc albo kiedy odpowiada „nie” na propozycję brania wspólnego prysznica. Nie wścieka się na Louisa nawet kiedy ten pewnej nocy chce spać w pokoju Zayna. Harry po prostu ma nadzieję, że już niedługo wszystko wróci do normalności.

Harry także wciąż rozmawia z chłopakami o jego planach. Nie spotyka się z nimi co noc, ale w niektóre z nich. Pisze do nich prawie cały czas. Louis prawdopodobnie uznałby to za dziwne, widząc, że są ze sobą cały dzień, jeśli tylko zwróciłby na to wystarczająco dużo uwagi. Harry pozwala pozostałym chłopcom wiedzieć co kupuje każdej nocy. Dzięki temu wiedzą czego się spodziewać, plus, Harry lubi również we wszystkim słuchać ich opinii.

W końcu nadchodzi niedzielna noc, ich ostatni koncert przed przerwą właśnie się skończył i są w drodze powrotnej do hotelu. Louis idzie do łóżka zaraz po dotarciu na miejsce, pozwalając Harry’emu przekraść się do pokoju Zayna, który dzielił tym razem z Niallem. Liam już tam był, więc decydują, że pograją w FIFĘ , zanim rozejdą się na noc. Harry zajmuje miejsce obok Liama na podłodze, w czasie gdy Zayn i Niall są na łóżku za nimi. Styles bierze kontroler, który Payne oferuje mu po paru sekundach i zaczynają grać kilka rund, zanim nieuchronnie się w tym zatracają.

Liam jest pierwszym, który to zauważa, wyłącza konsolę i obraca się tak, że znajduje się naprzeciwko Nialla i Zayna na łóżku. Harry naśladuje jego ruch, obracając się i opierając plecy na rękach, by móc wszystkich widzieć.

\- Dobra, więc jak zamierzamy to zrobić? - pyta Liam, wykręcając głowę w stronę Stylesa.

\- Cóż, moja mama odbiera wszystko z poczty, pamiętacie jak mówiłem, że będę miał to wszystko dostarczone na miejsce? Więc, mama miała dziś wcześniej wszystko odebrać i zostawić w pokoju gościnnym w mieszkaniu moim i Louisa. Dostałem od niej wiadomość, że to zrobiła, więc to powinno być załatwione. Myślałem żebyśmy jutro, kiedy już ruszymy, pojechali do naszego mieszkania. Tam po prostu usadzimy go i poruszymy tę kwestię.

\- Po prostu poruszymy tę kwestię? - pyta drwiąco Liam. - Sprawiasz, że to wygląda jakbyśmy mieli rozmawiać z nim o pogodzie. Musimy porozmawiać z nim i wyjaśnić mu tę sprawę. Myślałem nad tym, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych z nas.- mówi, rzucając ostre spojrzenie w kierunku Harry’ego.- Sądzę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać z nim po jutrzejszym lunchu i wyjaśnić mu, dlaczego chcemy to zrobić, w sensie, dlaczego uważamy, że to będzie dla niego dobre na dłużą metę. Prawie jakbyśmy próbowali sprzedać mu ten pomysł.

\- Myślałem, żeby na początek dać Harry’ego, mówiącego jak bardzo ma wrażenie, że ich dwójka ostatnio się od siebie oddaliła. Potem Niall może mówić o tym jak to było bolesne, oglądać go tak zestresowanego przez cały czas, racja? Ja mogę powiedzieć coś o tym jak jesteśmy zawiedzeni tym, że stroni od naszego towarzystwa i na koniec Zayn, ty możesz powiedzieć coś o tęsknocie za naszym najlepszym kumplem.

\- Czuję, że w tej części - kontynuuje Liam - powinniśmy pozwolić Harry’emu poruszyć kwestię pomysłu wsadzenia Louisa z powrotem w pieluchy. Powiesz coś w stylu „Po prostu nienawidzę oglądać cię tak zestresowanego jak ostatnio, więc znalazłem to w internecie i sądzę, że to pomoże”. Wtedy wszyscy przytakniemy i zgodzimy się z tobą, mówiąc dlaczego sądzimy, że to dobry pomysł i czemu powinien rozważyć zrobienie tego. Na koniec, myślę, że powinniśmy zobaczyć co on o tym wszystkim myśli. Przy odrobinie szczęścia przyjmie to dobrze i zgodzi się to zrobić, ale co jeśli nie?

\- Tak, - odpowiada Zayn - zmusimy go do tego?

\- Sądzę, że powinniśmy, na co najmniej pięć dni, a wtedy, jeśli wciąż będzie wkładał tyle wysiłku w to, by tego uniknąć, myślę, że powinniśmy od razu zakończyć tę akcję, przynajmniej do czasu naszej długiej przerwy po zakończeniu trasy za miesiąc. Jeśli zmusimy go do robienia tego przez te pięć dni, możliwe, że zobaczy, że ta sprawa może być dla niego rzeczywiście dobra, tak? - dodaje Niall, próbując wymyślić najlepsze wyjście z sytuacji.

\- Tak, to brzmi dobrze,- zgadza się Harry - myślałem też o tym, że może zostalibyście w naszym mieszkaniu przez następne pięć dni? Dwójka z was może zając stary pokój Louisa, a ostatni może wziąć pokój gościnny, kiedy już pozbędziemy się z niego tych wszystkich rzeczy?

\- Oczywiście, Haz. Powiedzieliśmy ci, że będziemy z tobą, czyż nie? - mówi Liam i, szczerze, Harry jest szczęśliwy, że Payne poświęcił czas na przemyślenie jak sobie z tym wszystkim poradzą. Jest również szczęśliwy widząc, że Liam nie wydaje się być przeciwny temu pomysłowi , tak jak był wcześniej w tym tygodniu. Miejmy nadzieję, że wszyscy zostaną na statku** przez kolejne kilka dni. Tak, jak Harry chce mieć nadzieję, że Louis zgodzi się natychmiast, tak wie, że to będzie wyścig szczurów***.

_____________________________________________  
*Pajacyk/ pidżama-kombinezon/ pidżama jednoczęściowa – onesie czyli to.  
** Harry’emu chodzi o to, że ma nadzieję, że nikt się nie wykruszy i nie zmieni zdania, rezygnując z ich planu. :)  
*** „it will be a fool’s run” - to idiom, kochani <3


	5. |5| Louis Suspects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Od Najny:** Hello, kochani! Wiem, że to na razie nie jest zbytnio wciągające, ale będzie, możecie być tego pewni, to jedno z najbardziej emocjonalnych, pięknych, dramatycznych i słodkich ff na całym świecie, więc nie zrażajcie się, proszę  <3 
> 
> Ps. Później jeszcze będziecie nas pospieszać z tłumaczeniem, mówię wam ;P

Następnego dnia opuszczają hotel koło dziesiątej. W ten sposób, będą mogli zjeść lunch w mieszkaniu Harry'ego i Louisa, zamiast w drodze. Są dziesięć minut od ich mieszkania, kiedy Harry nagle przypomina sobie, że będą musieli zatrzymać się w pobliżu Tesco, bo wyczyścił całą ich lodówkę przed trasą, żeby jedzienie się nie zepsuło. Po tym, jak mówi kierowcy, żeby zrobił jeszcze jeden nagły ekstra stop, cała piątka znajduje się przed sklepem. Mają szczęście, bo nie będzie tak tłoczno, skoro nie ma jeszcze południa.

Są całą piątką, wiec udaje im się kupić wszystko i wyjść w kilka minut. Po tym z powrotem jadą do mieszkania Louisa i Harry'ego. Harry odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć na Louisa. Wygląda na bardziej zrelaksowanego, niż przez ostatnie kilka dni, co ma sens, w końcu mają przerwę. Poprawia jego pierzaste włosy, grzywkę, która opada mu na czoło, obejmując większą część jego błękitnych oczu. Obecnie chłopak spogląda w dół, na swój telefon, przewijając, jak Harry się domyśla, Twittera. Ostatnie kilka minut jazdy Harry poświęca, żeby zapamiętać cechy Louisa, bo jest przerażony tym, co może przynieść im przyszłość, skoro Harry ma zamiar zrobić coś, co może to zrujnować.

Kiedy docierają do domu, Liam, Niall i Zayn oferują, że zabiorą zakupy z bagażnika. Nieświadomie dla Louisa, dają im trochę czasu w samotności, zanim zacznie się burza. Harry wysiada z auta, dopiero kiedy widzi, że cała trójka idzie do ich mieszkania z jego kluczami. Odwraca się do drzwi, przez które obecnie wysiada Louis. Wyciąga dla niego jedną dłoń, żeby chłopak ją chwycił. Louis to robi, oczekując, że zostanie poprowadzony do pozostałej trójki, więc jest zaskoczony, kiedy Harry przyciąga go do uścisku. Brunet owija swoje ramiona wokół ramion Louisa, układając podbródek na jego prawym ramieniu. Sciska go ciaśniej niż zwykle, co powoduje, że Louis odsuwa się, żeby spojrzeć na jego twarz.

Louis zawsze potrafił odczytać, co Harry myśli, po prostu patrząc mu w oczy. Jednak Harry nie pozwala mu się odsunąć. Louis tylko wzdycha i owija ramiona dookoła talii Harry'ego, odprężając się w uścisku. Harry chowa głowę w jego szyi, to może być ostatni raz, kiedy to robi, a następnie odsuwa się. - Kocham cię, Louis, - mówi szczerze. Patrzy w oczy Louisa, nawet wtedy, kiedy pochyla się, żeby go pocałować.

\- Ja ciebie też, skarbie, - Louis odpowiada tak samo szczerze, jednak jego ton jest również ciekawski. - Mogę zapytać, dlaczego się tak zachowujesz? - szatyn pyta, przechylając głowę lekko w lewo.

Harry robi krok w tył, chwytając lewą dłoń Louisa w swoją prawą i naczyna prowadzić ich do mieszkania. - Po prostu jestem szczęśliwy, że mamy kilka dni dla siebie, - mówi, brzmiąc na prawie przygnębionego. Louis wie, że to nie cała prawda, ale nie mówi nic więcej. Kiedy wchodzą do domu, znajdują Liama i Zayna robiących lunch. Zdecydowali, że po prostu zrobią pastę, bo była szybka i łatwa. W Tesco wszyscy zdecydowali, że nie chcieli żadnego wielkiego posiłku. Jednak Harry zgodził się, żeby ugotować bardziej miły obiad. Miał potajemną nadzieję, że wynagrodzi Louisowi wszystko podczas obiadu, jeśli spieprzy wszystko po lunchu.

Lunch mija w śmiechu i rozmowach. Każdy z nich po kolei mówi jak podekscytowany jest tą krótką, ale bardzo zasłużoną przerwą. Cały posiłek, Harry utrzymuje fizyczny kontakt z Louisem. Co, szczerze, nie jest wcale takie dziwne, kiedy są za zamkniętymi drzwiami, jak teraz, ale teraz jest to dziwne, co przykuwa uwagę Louisa, bo żaden z chłopców tego nie komentuje. Mieszając to z dziwnym zachowaniem Harry'ego z wcześniej, Louis wie, że coś jest na rzeczy.

Dlatego, Louis nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy praktycznie wpychają go do salonu, po skończonym lunchu. Pozwala Harry'emu posadzić się na środku sofy. Harry siada po jego lewej stronie, Niall po prawej, a Liam i Zayn naprzeciwko nich. Louis nie jest głupi. Wie, że będą przeprowadzać poważną rozmowę, jeśli spojrzenie Liama jest wiarygodnym źródłem informacji. Po prostu zastanawia się, o czym będą rozmawiać tym razem, zwłaszcza, że są na przerwie przez następne pięć dni

Szatyn odwraca się do Harry'ego, jakoś wiedząc, że to on jest powodem, dla którego wszyscy tam siedzą. To jedyne wyjaśnienie na dziwne zachowanie Harry'ego w głowie Louisa. Na początku myśli, że Harry ma zamiar z nim zerwać, ale szybko odpycha tą myśl na bok. Harry nigdy nie zrobiłby tego przed chłopakami.

Zanim Louis może wymyślić jakiś inny powód, dla którego mogli się tam znaleźć, Harry zaczyna mówić. - Louis, chciałbym zacząć, mówiąc, że cię kocham i rozumiem, jeśli będziesz chciał przerwy, czy, - a następnie, po krótkiej pauzie, gdzie Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma w sobie tyle siły, żeby powiedzieć zerwać ze mną, dodaje, - coś.

Louis nie był bardziej zdenerwowany w całym swoim życiu, a oni nawet nie zaczęli rozmawiać. Potem, zanim zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, Harry odchyla głowę do tyłu i ponownie zaczyna mówić.


End file.
